Amour et Haine
by Taahoma
Summary: Un amour gaché par la parole d'un homme....[Voyez avec votre couple préféré moi, je voyais Itachi et Sakura mais bon...faite comme vous voulez !]


Amour et haine

Le sang a coulé a flot, comme les larmes de mes yeux.  
Tu m'as abandonné à mon sort alors que tu me voyais mourir...  
Cet homme face à moi me menaçait de son arme en sang.  
Tu étais avec lui et me regardais avec un sourire...

Tu as changé en ton absence, je croyais te retrouver tel que tu étais...  
Nos retrouvailles étaient magiques, nous nous étions réunis, tout les deux.  
Tu as voulu me montrer ta cachette, je t'y ai suivi, je t'ai fait confiance.  
Ce que je n'aurais pas dû.  
Comment as tu pu me faire ça ?  
Il était là, et tu l'as laissé...me souiller...

J'étais sa prisonnière, Ta prisonnière...son objet, Ton objet.  
Je pleurais de douleur, de mon sort, de ma mort proche.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu changes autant?

Je t'aimais. Tu n'en n'avais que faire. Tu me détestais. On se ressemblait.

Ne disions nous pas que l'amour était la haine ?  
Ne disions nous pas que l'on ne se séparerait jamais?  
Ne disions nous pas que l'on s'aimait?  
Ne disions nous pas que jamais, l'autre ne souffre en sa présence?

Nous étions à la fois semblables et différents.

L'amour est comme une rose avec ses épines.  
Si on ne fait pas attention, on se blesse et des plaies apparaissent pour ne plus jamais se refermer...

Son couteau passait sur ma peau, laissant une trace profonde, puis le sang coulait directement, lentement, se mêlant avec mes larmes qui, ensemble, sillonnaient ma joue d'un trait rose.

Tes yeux froids me traversaient,  
Ton sourire content me tétanisait,  
Ton arme dans Sa main,  
Mon coeur en était serré!

J'allais mourir, tu le savais.  
Tu n'as rien fais, c'est toi qui avait tout organiser.  
Comment as tu pus...?  
Je te déteste!  
Je te hais  
Je te méprise  
Je veux te tuer  
Je t'aime!

Je t'aimais. Tu n'en n'avais que faire. Tu me détestais. On se ressemblait.

Ne disions nous pas que l'amour était la haine ?  
Ne disions nous pas que l'on ne se séparerait jamais?  
Ne disions nous pas que l'on s'aimait?  
Ne disions nous pas que jamais, l'autre ne souffre en sa présence?

Nous étions à la fois semblables et différents.

L'amour est comme une rose avec ses épines.  
Si on ne fait pas attention, on se blesse et des plaies apparaissent pour ne plus jamais se refermer...

Je te regardais une dernière fois, tu t'approchais de moi, me regardant glacialement.  
Tu relevas ma tête pour que je te voie mieux.  
Ton sourire...tes yeux, ta bouche, ton corps, ton esprit...tout réunis me dégoûtaient!  
Tu m'as embrassés, tendrement.  
Mes larmes avaient repris leur chemin tracés par avant, des larmes de joie mélangées à la haine.  
Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et m'as tués, abrégeant ainsi mes souffrances.  
Tu m'as donné un dernier baisé avant que je partes puis...Tu t'es relevé et as tout détruis.

_Pourquoi? Je ne comprends rien._

_"Tu étais avec lui, et ensuite...tu l'as tués lui aussi."_

_Pourquoi ?_

_"Pour te pardonner ? Jamais tu ne le pourras."_

_Alors...pourquoi ?_

_"Parce que je t'aime et te déteste à la fois !"_

_C'était donc ça ? C'est ironique...tu m'as laissée être violée, torturée, alors que j'étais au sommet du bonheur en te retrouvant! _

_"Je le devais"_

_Un devoir ? Mon dieu, pas ses paroles insensées! Tu as trop changé, tu disais m'aimer ! _

_"Je t'aime!"_

_Je te déteste ! Mes larmes affluent des mes yeux, j'ai perdu la vie à...à cause de toi! _

_Ne dis rien de toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais être pardonné ! Je suis...souillée !_

_Oui, prise d'un tourment, une blessure ouverte à jamais. devant toi en plus...tu n'as rien fait ! Je..._

_"Arrête"_

_Je...Je te hais !_

_"Je sais"_

_Mais...je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner et pourtant...je t'aime_

_"Moi aussi"_

Je pleur encore et encore repensant à tout ça.  
Ce monde...  
Lui.  
Je l'aime et veux le revoir.  
Je l'aime et le déteste...  
Jamais, jamais...jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Je partais enfin de ce monde, retrouvant celui rêvé depuis des années avec lui...  
Adieu.

OWARI

**Taahoma : Uaah ! C'est pas joyeux ! Comment je peux écrire ça moi ?**

**Sakura : Oui, comment ?**

**Taahoma : que fais tu là ?**

**Sakura : que fais je là ?**

**Taahoma : joue pas avec moi**

**Sakura : Je ne joues pas avec toi !**

**Taahoma : … ouai --**

**Sakura : Bon, euh…Les couples, vous vous les imaginés ! Ça peut être n'importe qui, (je lui répète)**

**Taahoma : même si je voyais Itachi et Sakura pour moi, il n'y a rien qui vous empêche de croire à n'importe quel couple, j'ai rien noter qui montre une personne en particulier. Sinan euh..le texte au début, je l'avais noter comme ça, juste pour réussir un truc « Joli » mais bon…J'ai décidé de le mettre là ! a qui ne dit on pas merci ?**

**Sakura : à toiii !**

**Taahoma : …. Mais naaan ! Pff ! Bon, un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez siouuplaiiiit !**


End file.
